bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquos Marina
"Men. They're insufferable and cause us the greatest head pains......but we can't live without them. Thats with any race of beings in the universe." ~Aquos Marina to Sydney Krawler on men in the next generation arc. 'Aquos Marina '''is the only female bakugan belonging to the group of the new Minor Twelve Orders in the next generation arc. She is of Gundalian origion despite her lovely very Neathian appearence. She is the Gaurdian Bakugan of Alec Brown. Her Bakuasisst is Aquos Longbow. Facts '''Name - '''Aquos Marina '''Aliases - '''XXXXXXXX '''Gendar -' female 'Race - '''Gundalian Bakugan '''Planet -' Gundalia 'First Appearence - '''Episode 2 ''Hurricane 'Occupation - '''Bakugan Aquos bakugan of The Visitors Member of the Gundalian Forces '''Battler - '''Alec Brown '''Attribute - '''Aquos '''Bakuasisst - '''Aquos Longbow Appearence Write the second section of your page here. Personality Write the first section of your page here. History Write the first section of your page here. Skills And Abilities '*Dissolve - ' allows the bakugan using this move to turn their body into liquid, thus negating any physical attacks and giving them the ability to transform themselves to and from water. '*Aqua Centurion - ' this forms a arrow made of water in the user's hand which is then fired into the air, to cause multiple water arrows to pelt the opponent bakugan. '*Mist Apparition - 'the user is covered in a fine mist that increases their speed and physical abilities. '*Hydrogen Sheild - ' a thick dense shield of steam erupts in front of the user, preventing an attack to get through. '*Water Force - ' blue energy surrounds the user's hands and allows them to manipulate any near by body of water. '*Healing Shower - ' white-blue rain falls from the sky in a soft shower that restores a bakugan's energy and heals injuries inflicted in battle. '*Rapid Vortex - ' a rapidly spinning vortex of water surrounds the opposing bakugan causing damage. '*Depth Charge - ' creates a shockwave that, in turn, creates several massive tidal waves to swamp the opposing bakugan(s). '*Marine Jet - ' Marina fires a high pressured cannon of water from her hand at the opposing bakugan. ''Gate Cards: '''Aquos Reactor - '''floods the battle field with water. Relationships Write the first section of your page here. Quotes *"Men. They're insufferable and cause us the greatest head pains......but we can't live without them. Thats with any race of beings in the universe." Aquos Marina to Sydney Krawler on men in the next generation arc. * "You're about to feel the wrath of the sea, you arrogant witch! Alec!" To Darkus Demona before the accident that sent them all back in time. *"You want proof? I'll sooner make you wish you hadn't made such a request you foolish bakugan." To Aquos Lytherius in a battle when he demands proof that Marina is a Gundalian bakugan. * "Begone from my sight you filthy cocroaches of the sea!" To Stoica and Lytherius in battle after using Depth Charge to win the battle. * "I am Aquos Marina, the Aquos attributed bakugan of the Visitors and Lady of the Sea! Cross me and you'll find yourself a one way ticket to the depths of the ocean." To Gill, Kazarina, Younger Lumagrowl and Krakix when she first appears in a battle. Trivia *While it's been said that Marina is Gundalian in origion, it is still possible that she is actually somehow Neathian due to her appearence. *Marina's name sounds like "Marine", which is a reference to water being her element. *A ''Marina ''is also a noun meaning a specially designed harbor with moorings for pleasure craft and small boats. This could be another reference to water being this bakugan's attribute. *Unlike her predasesor Phosphos who uses posions in his attacks, Marina actually uses water to attack and defend with. *Her aliase "Lady of the Sea" is a reference to the Lady of the Lake in the tale of King Aurther. *There might be something between Marina and Leonidas, a lot like who theres something between their battlers in way of romantic feelings. This is never really confirmed though. *She has an instant very bitter hatred towards Stoica and Aquos Lytherius of the Gundalian Twelve Orders in Gundalian Invaders as she sees them as disgraces to the Aquos attribute. *Marina has a few of the same mannerisims as Aquos Sireniod from the origional series and New Vestroia, as well as looking very similar in ball form only without Sireniod's tail fin. *Marina's full bakugan form is very elf-like. cascmcscm.png|Marina's Water Force. kdfndscsm,c.png|Marina's Depth Charge. scmsdkcs,csmc.png|Marina's Marine Jet. Dskflnsadkfafknfknekafnaedf.jpg|Marina standing in full bakugan form. jndscsnc.jpg|Marina in her full form equiped with her Bakuasisst, Aquos Longbow. nskcnskcscns.jpg|Marina's Rapid Vortex sdmkcnskclsncksncskdcn.jpg|Marina using her ability Dissolve msdkcnskcnskc.jpg|Marina when she first appears in a battle ckdsmclcsklcnskcn.jpg|Marina preparing one of her abilities for use